1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection device and a system for inspecting foreign matters in liquid filled transparent containers.
2. Conventional Art
Liquids that fill transparent containers, for example, glass bottles and plastic containers, include those such as drinking water, soft drinks and medical related liquid such as those used for injections and nutrients. These transparent containers are subjected to an automatic inspection with regard to such parameters as shape and quality on a conveyer line, thereafter, liquid is filled into each of passed products, the volume of the filled liquid is automatically inspected and after pasting a label thereon, automatic inspection of the label pasting condition, or the like, is performed successively. Further, other than the above inspection, a foreign matter automatic inspection to determine whether or not foreign matters are contaminated into the liquid is performed. The foreign matters include a variety of things such as harmful ones, ones that are undesirable and ones which are acceptable and can be treated as food even if such foreign matters are technically contaminants.
Such foreign matters are frequently imaged by an imaging camera, are image processed in high speed and are detected through an automatic inspection.
There are many foreign matters of a black color series, but also there are foreign matters of a nebula color series. There are following facts that the foreign matters of the black color series can easily be imaged by making use of light transmission and the foreign matters of the nebula color series are easily be imaged by making use of light reflection.
However, it is unknown what sorts of foreign matters contaminate liquid, therefore, it is impossible to detect all sorts of foreign matters by making use of one of transmission light and reflection light, and there is a large demand for a foreign matter inspection machine which can detect all sorts of foreign matters.
Further, there is also a large demand for a foreign matter inspection machine which can specify the kinds of foreign matters contaminate the liquid.